El fin de Umbrella
by Thebigticket21
Summary: La última base de la corporación Umbrella ha caído. Sólo unos cuantos privilegiados conocen la historia tras la caída de Umbrella. Por fin el mundo descubrirá qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente durante aquellos meses en los que Raccoon City pasó a ser borrada del mapa.
1. El informante

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasé por aquí, pero he vuelto. Ahora que estoy más tranquila he vuelto a las andadas, y os traigo esta pequeña historia que he creado. Sé que estáis acostumbrados a historias más densas, pero la verdad es que no estoy atravesando un buen momento personal, y ésta ha sido como una especie de válvula de escape.

Seguramente esta historia va a se capítulos. Aún así, espero que los disfrutéis. Encantada de volver a estar por aquí :)

* * *

No era su estilo permanecer al margen, pero crear falsas expectativas sí era propio de él. Iba a dejar que otros se llevaran el mérito de lo que estaba a punto a hacer, de su gran obra. No había nada como saber que el enemigo se creía victorioso cuando en realidad era él el que tenía la sartén por el mango.

Wesker observaba la pantalla con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía todos los datos en su poder: T-Verónica, G-Virus, T-Virus… Sería el nuevo dueño del mundo, un mundo donde no habría razas, sólo hombres y mujeres con unas capacidades extraordinarias, fuera de lo común y que determinarían quiénes sobrevivirían y quiénes no serían dignos de tal poder.

Umbrella sería historia en cuestión de horas, y él se convertiría en el nuevo propietario de la compañía. Habían conseguido librarse de la justicia hasta el momento. Sabía que habían comprado a altos cargos para desviar la atención y eliminar pruebas que los incriminaran. Raccoon City, la ciudad que se había erigido como el gran monopolio de la corporación, había sido su propia trampa mortal, la tumba que habían cavado con sus propias manos.

Observó divertido los datos que aparecían en la pantalla: datos financieros, informes sobre el incidente de Raccoon City, características de la B.O.W.S. creadas por la corporación… pero nada relativo a Oswell E. Spencer. Ese viejo cabrón había conseguido burlarlo; nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Su nombre había desaparecido como por arte de magia de la lista negra de los culpables del incidente de Raccoon City. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que se le había perdido el rastro en 1998, poco después de que los S.T.A.R.S. se adentraran en su mansión. Wesker se había pasado todo ese tiempo buscándolo sin demasiado éxito.

No obstante, tenía a Ada Wong tras la pista. A pesar de que en alguna que otra ocasión la había cagado, le había demostrado que aún podía confiar en ella un poco más. De no ser porque consiguió recuperar una muestra del virus G, la señorita Wong estaría en ese momento criando malvas junto a los escombros de la ciudad destruida.

Había algunos documentos cifrados que Wesker logró sortear con pericia. Tenía el control absoluto de la corporación, y él se encargaría de que desapareciera por completo del mapa antes de refundarla. Le habían traicionado, humillado, abandonado a su suerte, y no iba a parar hasta que Spencer y su querida Umbrella fueran eliminados.

Uno de esos documentos tenía como encabezado "_Plan de contención". _Wesker frunció el ceño. ¿Plan de contención? ¿A qué se refiere? Se enfrascó en la lectura del documento en silencio, esperando encontrar alguna pista que pusiera al señor Spencer en el ojo del huracán.

De: James Marcus

A: Oswell E. Spencer

Asunto: Virus Progenitor

El viaje a África ha sido todo un acierto. Gracias a tu desinteresado apoyo he conseguido dar con la clave para hacer resurgir a la corporación. Éramos casi unos chavales recién salidos de la universidad cuando decidimos montar este imperio. Por supuesto, también le estoy muy agradecido a Edward Ashford, ya que sin su apoyo financiero este proyecto no habría visto la luz.

He decidido presentar Progenitor cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos. He descubierto que la clave estaba en las sanguijuelas. Sí, esas criaturas son capaces de coexistir como grupo. Aún tengo que perfeccionar algunos detalles, pero estoy convencido de que será una auténtica revolución en el campo de la virología.

Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en el acto. Sería un honor ser reconocido por un colega y miembro fundador de la corporación Umbrella. Ya te avisaré con la fecha exacta de mi regreso, pero antes quiero asegurarme de recrear las mismas condiciones en mi laboratorio del centro de formación.

Algo tiene el clima de África que ha permitido que mis sanguijuelas convivan en armonía y actúen como un solo ente. Tienes también que saber que las plantas del subterráneo han crecido a un ritmo sorprendente, todo ello sin contar con luz ni agua. Como ya te he dicho, las posibilidades de Progenitor son infinitas.

Estamos en contacto

James Marcus

Co-fundador de Umbrella y responsable del centro de formación

-Oh, éste quizá deberíamos omitirlo. Hay nombres bastante comprometidos… -murmuró al ver su nombre en el siguiente mensaje. Parecía que Spencer se había dedicado a recopilar toda aquella información que podría ponerle en un aprieto.

De: Oswell E. Spencer

A: A. Wesker, W. Birkin

Asunto: Doctor James Marcus

Queridos muchachos:

El virus Progenitor debe ser propiedad de Umbrella. El doctor Marcus, al igual que todos los empleados cuando pasan a formar parte de la corporación, aceptó que todos sus descubrimientos pasarían a formar parte nuestra, de todos los que trabajamos por el bien de esta empresa, pero a día de hoy sigue sin entregarlo. Los miembros del comité quedaron impresionados con el potencial del virus. Yo mismo me di cuenta de su gran utilidad en el mercado de las armas biológicas.

Si el doctor Marcus ha conseguido domesticar a unas sanguijuelas, ¿qué no podrá hacerse con seres superiores? Birkin, sé que es un gran científico, el mejor que tenemos en la plantilla, y me gustaría que continuara con la investigación, que ampliara o aplicara a otros campos el trabajo del doctor Marcus.

Sé que confía mucho en ustedes, y que han sido sus pupilos, pero no puedo consentir que no comparta su trabajo con la corporación. Deben acabar con él. Es la única forma de que Umbrella recupere lo que le corresponde. Se unirán a un equipo de asalto que les acompañará hasta el laboratorio del doctor, y allí se harán con Progenitor.

A cambio, Birkin, será el principal jefe de investigación, y el virus Progenitor será todo suyo. Todo por el bien de Umbrella.

Wesker, usted seguirá desempeñando su función, pero además le conseguiré otro puesto de trabajo como tapadera para la corporación. He oído que quieren formar una unidad nueva en el cuerpo de policía. Conozco al jefe, que de vez en cuando hace alguna chapuza para nosotros, y le obligaré a que te ofrezca el puesto de líder de ese grupo. Así tendremos información de primera mano de las idas y venidas de la policía y, sobre todo, si tienen acceso a información confidencial.

Les deseo las mejores de las suertes

Oswell E. Spencer

Fundador de la corporación Umbrella

De: Oswell E. Spencer

A: Richard B. Miles

Asunto: Accidente biológico

Estimado señor Miles:

Como buen abogado de mi familia, le pido ayuda una vez más. Como bien sabe, tengo en propiedad una mansión en Raccoon City. Cedí amablemente mi hogar a mi corporación para que la utilizaran como centro de investigación. Ya sabe que la compañía es pionera en varios sectores, y la demanda es cada vez mayor.

No obstante, la pasada noche se produjo un accidente en los laboratorios que hay bajo la mansión. Los chicos estaban trabajando con un virus, y éste se ha escapado de control. Toda la plantilla ha quedado infectada, y lo más probable es que en unas horas estén muertos. Es un virus muy contagioso y peligroso (le proporcionaré detalles cuando nos veamos en persona).

He puesto a una unidad paramilitar a trabajar, pero no creo que sea suficiente para tapar el accidente. Se puede filtrar a la prensa y, lo que es peor, las familias empezarán a hacer preguntas y a intentar averiguar qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Debemos inventarnos una historia para calmar los ánimos y averiguar quién puede suponer un problema y actuar en consecuencia.

La policía aún no sabe nada. Tengo a un infiltrado que me pasa constantemente información sobre lo que ocurre dentro, y de momento no saben nada. El jefe de policía también está al corriente, y ya le he ofrecido una cuantiosa suma para que cierre el pico. Me preocupa que la nueva unidad que ha creado el departamento de policía de Raccoon City pueda meter las narices donde no le llaman.

Los mantendré vigilados. Usted averigüe qué altos cargos y familiares pueden suponer un problema. Sobórnelos, y si es necesario, contrate a sicarios para que los eliminen. No podemos dejar que esto salga a la luz. Mi reputación, mi legado y mi integridad dependen del silencio de las partes implicadas.

Atentamente

Oswell E. Spencer

Fundador de la corporación Umbrella

De: Oswell E. Spencer

A: A. Wesker

Asunto: Datos de combate

Querido Albert:

Se sabía que tarde o temprano la policía iba a investigar las muertes y desapariciones de las montañas Arklays. Mi mansión está justo en el foco que las autoridades han marcado como zona peligrosa, y no tardarán en relacionar los hechos con la implicación de la corporación en los ataques. Ha complicado hasta ahora su papel de forma impecable, y es por ello por lo que pienso que es una buena oportunidad para seguir sacando partido.

Quiero que atraiga a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. a la mansión. Es la oportunidad perfecta para recoger información de las B.O.W.S. en pleno combate, de enfrentarlas a soldados entrenados y armados. Recoja todos los datos posibles y envíelos a la extensión Y9HJ712. Cuando tenga datos suficientes, elimine uno a uno a esos metomentodo. Son una gran amenaza para la corporación y para los futuros planes que tengo para ella.

Recibirá una recompensa de diez mil dólares por cada S.T.A.R.S. que haya conseguido mandar al otro barrio.

Buena suerte, Albert

Oswell E. Spencer

Fundador de la corporación Umbrella

De: Oswell E. Spencer

A: W. Birkin

Asunto: Virus G

¡Birkin!

Sé que está recibiendo mis mensajes y me lee. Sé también que ha terminado su investigación con el virus G. ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? Si es tan poderoso como cuenta en el informe inicial no quiero ni imaginar hasta dónde se puede llegar con él. Le he convocado a tres reuniones, y no ha acudido a ninguna. Espero que tenga una razón de peso, porque me veré obligado a intervenir.

Como ya sabrá, nos vimos obligados a prescindir de la mansión. Hubo un escape vírico y la situación se volvió insostenible. Parte de la culpa la tiene el inepto de Wesker, que dejó vivo a varios miembros de S.T.A.R.S., y están utilizando todos los medios disponibles para encontrar a los responsables. Irons hace lo que puede, pero no creo que ese zoquete con patas logre detenerlos.

Recuerde que usted también es el objetivo. La policía habrá encontrado informes con su nombre, y créame que lo primero que harán será disparar y después preguntar. Tal y como he hecho hasta ahora, le ofrezco protección a cambio de G. ¡Maldita sea, Birkin! ¡Tenemos un trato! ¡Usted tiene un acuerdo con Umbrella y lo está rompiendo!

Sé que su esposa está vigilando la zona del alcantarillado, y le está avisando de cuándo hay moros en la costa. Sepa, Birkin, que no voy a andarme con rodeos, y que a la próxima negativa voy a enviar a un equipo a por usted y a por su Virus G, ya sea vivo o muerto. Creo que no hace falta recordarle cómo acabó el doctor Marcus cuando empleó la misma táctica que usted… Anda, pero si fue usted mismo el que acabó con su vida… Qué paradoja.

Le doy de plazo una semana. Si no tengo noticias de usted mandaré a un equipo de asalto para que traiga a G donde le corresponda.

Oswell E. Spencer

Fundador de la corporación Umbrella

De: Richard B. Miles

A: Oswell E. Spencer

Asunto: Destrucción de Raccoon City

Estimado señor Spencer:

Le complacerá saber que el gobierno ha accedido a poner en marcha el plan de contención para esterilizar Raccoon City. La ciudad será eliminada al rallar el alba. Van a lanzar un misil que va a arrasar con todo en un radio de treinta kilómetros. Eso supone que todas las pruebas que apuntan a la corporación y a usted como culpables de los últimos incidentes no tendrán ningún valor.

El Presidente Davis y el Consejero de Seguridad Nacional Barrett quedaron más que complacidos con la cantidad que les ofrecí por llevar a cabo el plan que usted diseñó. He de reconocer que tiene una mente privilegiada, y que sólo usted conseguiría que las autoridades accedieran a realizar ese ataque nuclear.

Sé que echará mucho de menos Raccoon City, pero créame que ha elegido la opción correcta. Ahora podrá seguir viviendo más tiempo con paz, y usted debe cuidarse, que anda últimamente algo delicado de salud. No se preocupe por nada. Los equipos seguirán buscando a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. que quedan y se encargarán de ellos. Les ofreceré una buena recompensa.

Espero que esté descansando en la mansión que ha sido propiedad de su familia durante generaciones.

Reciba un cordial saludo

Richard B. Miles

Miles&Company S.A.

Abogado principal de la corporación Umbrella

De: Oswell E. Spencer

A: Sergei Vladimir

Asunto: Último bastión

Estimado camarada:

Siempre se ha mostrado fiel a Umbrella. Sé mejor que nadie que usted ama a la corporación tanto como a su país. Si algo tienen en común los americanos y los rusos es que son muy patriotas, y creo que por eso nuestros negocios han tenido éxito. Le escrito desde mi morada europea, a la que me he visto obligado a huir. No ando tampoco demasiado bien de salud, así que me he quedado confinado aquí, posiblemente para siempre.

Los trabajadores del laboratorio de Raccoon City sufrieron un accidente, y el virus se expandió por toda la mansión. Todos murieron. Bueno… ya sabe a qué me refiero cuando digo morir; estaban vivos y muertos al mismo tiempo. Después el virus se extendió por la ciudad, y el gobierno estadounidense decidió borrar la ciudad del mapa, aunque recuerdo que usted estaba por allí cuando eso ocurrió.

El caso es que ordené a Wesker que destruyera la mansión, pero no contaba con que él no iba a sobrevivir, y mucho menos la policía local. Algunos de ellos están tomando un papel clave en el lado de la acusación. Mis equipos especiales están siguiéndoles el rastro, aunque de momento no ha habido suerte.

Pero ahora mismo no me preocupan ellos. Me preocupa que nuestro último terreno sagrado caído. Sé que mientras esté en sus manos no tengo de qué preocuparme, pero convendría que extremara las medidas de seguridad y volcara toda su atención en el proyecto T.A.L.O.S., nuestra última gran baza si queremos que Umbrella permanezca a flote.

Muchos nos han traicionado, han huido por patas cuando han visto que estábamos con el agua hasta el cuello, como ese hijo de puta de Wesker, pero afortunadamente aún quedan hombres leales como usted. Brindo por la continuidad de nuestra maravillosa corporación y por el buen hacer de mi camarada Sergei Vladimir.

Manténgame informado si se produce alguna novedad. Todo por Umbrella.

Oswell E. Spencer

Fundador de la corporación Umbrella

Wesker se quedó pensativo. Tenía demasiada información que asimilar, alguna clave para desenmascarar a ese viejo loco y otras que desconocía por completo. No tenía ni idea de que Umbrella había tenido una base en África. Actualmente no estaba operativa, porque le habría aparecido en su base de datos. La última con la que contaban era la de Rusia, y ya había pasado a la historia.

Era un tema que le intrigaba. Pondría a Ada a investigar en ello. ¿Y lo de las plantas? ¿Habían sido capaces de criar plantas a partir del virus Progenitor? Sabía que el continente africano presentaba unas características poco corrientes, y tal vez por eso lo habían elegido como foco de investigación. Sabía que el virus transformaba a animales y plantas, pero de ahí a ser capaces de crear vida…

Sonrió. Él había sobrevivido a la muerte gracias al virus. Había sabido controlarlo en todo momento, y su renacer había supuesto no sólo una nueva historia en su vida, sino en toda la humanidad. Ahora tenía todos los datos que necesitaba y podría empezar a investigarlo; sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo.

En sus mensajitos Spencer también había dado pistas de su paradero. Decía encontrarse en una mansión en algún lugar de Europa. Nunca le había oído hablar de tal posesión, pero no creía que ese cabrón estuviera mintiendo. Esos correos mostraban desde el principio hasta el fin todos los hilos que había tenido que mover para eliminar pruebas y, sobre todo, cómo había atentado una y otra vez contra la ciudad de Raccoon City y sus propios trabajadores.

Hasta Birkin había resultado ser otra de sus marionetas. Había actuado exactamente tal y como esperaba. La última vez que lo vio había empezado a mostrar ciertos síntomas de estar perdiendo la cabeza, y esa locura lo había llevado a inyectarse el Virus G. Había sido el desencadenante, el culpable de que la infección se expandiera por la ciudad. Aunque no había que echarle toda la culpa: a diferencia de los organismos infectados con el Virus T, el Virus G busca sujetos que sean genéticamente parecidos.

Y la dulce Sherry Birkin sufrió sin quererlo las consecuencias de las acciones de su padre. El Gobierno la había atendido muy bien, y había logrado que sólo unos cuantos tuvieran contactos con ella. Por mucho que hubiera querido le hubiera sido casi imposible acercarse a la pequeña Sherry. No había ocurrido lo mismo con Steve. Sonrió. Gracias a ese joven había conseguido la última muestra que tenía en su poder.

Sudamérica había sido un excelente campo de batalla donde ponerlo a prueba. Había aprovechado la desesperación de uno de los mayores narcotraficantes de la zona para comprobar cómo trabajaba el T-Verónica si era administrado en las dosis adecuadas. Los resultados no habían dejado de ser sorprendentes. La chica, Manuela, había desarrollado unas habilidades extraordinarias; era capaz de controlar el virus sin que llegara a dominarla.

Alexia había iniciado la investigación, y él se había dedicado a perfeccionarla. Hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de resistir durante mucho tiempo, y la clave era que los órganos humanos eran demasiado débiles para aguantar, y era necesario trasplantarlos cada cierto tiempo. Así había sido como la chica había sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Krauser iba por el mismo camino, y prometía ser un aliado muy interesante.

En la pantalla apareció un mensaje comunicándole que recibía una llamada. Pulsó un botón en el panel de control que tenía bajo la mano derecha y el escenario cambió por completo. Ada Wong estaba en primera plana, aunque no lograba identificar bien el lugar desde el que lo estaba llamando.

-Espero que tu rastreo haya sido tan interesante como el mío… -informó Wesker con una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que la tenía en la palma de la mano, y que estaba viva gracias a él; le debía la vida -. Creo que tengo al polluelo acorralado en su nido.

-Vaya… Parece que tener el control absoluto de la corporación te ha otorgado más poder… -el tipo que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla torció el gesto. No parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia el comentario, pero quería demostrarle que no era el único que descubría información -. Tengo algo que quizá podría interesarte.

-Adelante… Soy todo oídos.

-La familia Spencer es dueña de un castillo por algún lugar del centro de Europa. No sé la ubicación exacta, pero por la información que he encontrado, lo situación en algún punto muy al sur, posiblemente en alguna zona montañosa.

-Típico del señor Spencer… -murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta mientras minimizaba la pantalla y echaba un vistazo al resto de información de los archivos de la corporación -. Ponte a trabajar en ello. Encuentra la ubicación del castillo y envíamela. Tengo ganas de hacerle una visita al viejo Spencer…

-¿Qué hay del juicio que va a celebrarse mañana? –Ada sabía que algunos de los supervivientes de Raccoon City estarían presentes… y Leon era uno de ellos. Era un auténtico buscador de justicia, aunque no era para menos: la corporación había arruinado cientos de vidas.

-Le daré al jurado lo que quiere oír… -hizo una breve pausa al ver un archivo con el nombre en clave _"Sujetos W". _Intentó abrirlo, pero no conseguía ver nada. Ni siquiera tenía cifrado. Lo más seguro era que estuviera dañado -. Tengo información más que suficiente para hundir a Spencer y a su querida Umbrella.

-Eso suena bien… -Ada suspiró. Ahora venía el auténtico bombazo -. Hay algo más que deberías saber.

-Te escucho.

-Hay un Lord inglés muy interesado en el estudio de la virología. Parece que va a mudarse a España a iniciar una investigación… -Wesker dejó de prestar atención a los documentos y volvió a poner en pantalla a Ada -. Es posible que estemos ante un nuevo virus.

-Lo quiero –afirmó con rotundidad el rubio apretando el puño. No podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo: iba a desenmascarar a Spencer y había una remota posibilidad de que un nuevo virus entrara en escena -. Permanece atenta a mi llamada, porque en cuanto tengas algo más te quiero en España –hizo una breve pausa -. Creo que también puede ser una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba a Krauser… ¿No te parece?

-Mmm –el gesto de Ada no parecía demasiado convencido, pero tampoco se había negado. Pero sabía que lo hacía para no llevarle la contraria. Era muy astuta cuando se lo proponía.

-Mantenme informado.

Y cortó la comunicación pulsando un botón del panel. Se quedó observando la pantalla durante unos instantes, pensando en quién debería ser el encargado de recibir el informe incriminatorio de Spencer. Lo más lógico era ponerse en contacto con el juez que llevaba el caso. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pero no tardaría en averiguarlo. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya tenía su nombre: Bogdan Smorov.

Parecía ser un hombre con mano de hierro: había dirigido casos de corrupción, malversación, suplantación de identidad… Parecía tener una gran trayectoria a sus espaldas. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrar una forma de ponerse en contacto con él, bien fuera a través de un teléfono, una dirección particular o un correo electrónico. Buscó y rebuscó en decenas de páginas, pero todos eran artículos referentes al caso en particular.

-Parece ser que mi única salida va a ser ponerme en contacto con la prensa… -murmuró pensando qué canal de televisión o periódico sería el más apropiado -. La CNN. Sí, tienen potestad a nivel mundial y contacto por todas partes.

No tardó demasiado en dar con un número de teléfono de la sede principal de la cadena de televisión. Nueva York le quedaba un poco lejos en esos momentos, pero estaba convencido de que siempre había periodistas trabajando fuera la hora que fuera. Esperó con paciencia hasta que una voz femenina respondió al otro lado.

-Sede central de la CNN en Estados Unidos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Me gustaría hablar con el director o con cualquier persona que tenga autoridad en la organización. Tengo información importante sobre el juicio contra la corporación Umbrella.

La mujer permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes. No sabía si era porque creía que le estaba contando una trola o porque realmente decía la verdad. Wesker no era precisamente alguien que tuviera paciencia, y estaba empezando a perderla a ritmos agigantados.

-No cuelgue, por favor. Enseguida le paso con el director.

Bien. Iban avanzando. Esperaba que la persona que lo atendiera no dudara tanto como la primera. Frunció el ceño mientras se mantenía a la espera escuchando una musiquilla clásica que, aunque era bastante relajante, en él estaba produciendo el efecto contrario. Quería terminar con este asunto lo antes posible, y sabía que la única posibilidad que tenía de salir victorioso era que la prensa hiciera pública la historia.

-¿Hola? Me han dicho que tiene información sobre el juicio de la corporación Umbrella. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? –el tipo que estaba al otro lado parecía realmente sorprendido. Si él supiera todo lo que era capaz de hacer por salir victorioso… Pocas veces había fracasado.

-Soy un testigo importante en el caso. Conozco al señor Spencer desde hace muchos años, y creo que va siendo hora de sacar a la luz todos sus trapos sucios.

-¿Y por qué cree que nosotros podríamos ayudarle?

Wesker puso ligeramente los ojos en blanco. Odiaba las preguntas, y sobre todo aquéllas que eran estúpidas.

-Porque están tan ansiosos de conocer la verdad como el resto del mundo –estaba dudando de que hubiera sido buena idea ponerse en contacto con la televisión; estaba siendo una auténtica pérdida de tiempo -. Si no están interesados puedo hablar con otros medios…

-¡No! ¡Por favor! –lo interrumpió de inmediato dando gritos. Wesker sonrió ampliamente. Las amenazas siempre funcionaban; cuando se veían con el agua al cuello no les quedaba más remedio que acceder -. Le paso mi correo electrónico para que me envíe esa información. La verificaré para comprobar que dice la verdad, y se la haremos llegar a las personas adecuadas.

Ahora estaban empezando a hablar el mismo idioma. El rubio cogió un trozo de papel y apuntó la dirección que le facilitó el director de la CNN. Finalizó la llamada y sin perder más tiempo le envió el documento titulado _"Plan de contención"_. Permaneció sentado en su silla pendiente a cualquier novedad que se produjera en su correo electrónico ficticio o en su teléfono.

Golpeó con los dedos el reposamanos. Estaba ansioso por saber si el cabrón de Spencer iba a tener su merecido. Lo más seguro era que estuviera leyendo párrafo por párrafo corroborando que decía la verdad. Afortunadamente, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando recibió la respuesta del tipo con el que había estado hablando.

_RE: Juicio de Umbrella_

_De: Petersen, B._

_A: Desconocido_

_¡Es una auténtica mina de oro! Lo publicaremos a primera hora de la mañana y se lo haremos llegar al tribunal superior. _

Wesker volvió a sonreír satisfecho. Spencer y su amada Umbrella tenían las horas más que contadas.


	2. La caída será más grande

¡Muy buenas una semana más! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia que quiero compartir con todos vosotros. Ya empezaréis a ver por dónde finalizarán los tiros cuando leáis este capítulo :p Espero que lo disfrutéis, y venga, sé que es verano, una fecha muy mala, pero animaos a leer y a dejar comentarios. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

-¡Venga! ¡Golpea! ¡Rápido! –Jill intentaba concentrarse al dar puñetazos a las protecciones que su entrenador llevaba para protegerse las manos. Apenas estaba acertando; o se quedaba corta o pasaba rozando a centímetros. Su monitor se dio cuenta porque cambió el ejercicio -. ¡Flexiones!

Jill se agachó, y desde la primera supo que no iba a aguantar mucho. A la quinta se quedó clavada y fue incapaz de levantarse. Dio un puñetazo con frustración al suelo. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y había pensado que un poco de deporte la ayudaría, pero sólo estaba consiguiendo enfadarse más.

-Vamos… -murmuró su entrenador tendiéndole la mano. Jill se quedó mirándola y suspiró resignada. Desde luego que no era su día. Le estrechó la mano y se puso de pie con un impulso.

Se quedaron observándose durante unos instantes. Jill había notado desde hacía tiempo que Hugo estaba colado por ella. La había invitado numerosas veces a cenar, se portaba como un auténtico caballero, pero ella no sentía lo mismo. Su corazón llevaba mucho tiempo latiendo por un solo hombre aunque éste no lo supiera.

Cualquier chica querría estar con él. Era bastante atractivo, tenía una forma física envidiable, y era muy agradable. Bueno, de hecho entre ellos había habido más que un simple contacto entre amigos. Tanto entrenamiento había creado cierta tensión sexual, y se habían acostado cuatro o cinco veces. Ambos habían quedado más que satisfechos con la experiencia, pero no se encontraban en el mismo lado de la balanza: mientras que Hugo parecía querer algo más, ella simplemente lo veía como su entrenador personal y un rollo pasajero con el que se lo había pasado realmente bien.

-Probemos un poco de lucha –la animó mientras se ponía en posición de combate. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no estaba dando ni una, y en Jill era bastante extraño, porque siempre pedía intensidad máxima. Algo que también demostraba en la cama.

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. se lanzó contra él, pillándolo casi desprevenido con sus pensamientos. Lo agarró por la cintura e hizo palanca, pero apenas consiguió desplazarlo unos centímetros. Aunque le ganaba en altura y en peso, siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerle alguna llave o pillarlo desprevenido por la espalda. A decir verdad, se divertía mucho entrenando a Chri Jill, porque tenían sistemas de entrenamiento muy diferentes.

Mientras que Redfield optaba más por la fuerza, Valentine se dejaba guiar por la inteligencia. Hugo había pensado en varias ocasiones realizar sesiones con los dos a la vez, pero lo había descartado casi de inmediato. Si quería ganarse a Jill debía alejarla todo lo posible Chris; ya que no podía interferir en el trabajo al menos lo haría en sus rutinas.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que tengo la situación controlada –anunció Hugo separándose un poco -. Te lo voy a demostrar. Tírate de nuevo –obediente, Jill volvió a cargar y, al igual que la vez anterior, lo desplazó unos centímetros -. Tengo las piernas completamente libres, y si hago así… -desplazó la pierna izquierda hasta colocarla tras el pie derecho de su contrincante. Estaba rozándole por completo la entrepierna. Aquella postura era realmente morbosa -. Te tiro.

Y le dio un pequeño toque en el pie desequilibrándola. Jill cayó de lado sobre la colchoneta. Parecía que hoy iba a estar más tiempo en el suelo que en otro sitio. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a coger la toalla que tenía sobre un banco. Tenía los brazos empapados en sudor, y eso que no estaba dando pie con bola. Hugo la siguió.

-Oye, sé perfectamente que te has dado cuenta del fallo, pero viene bien recordarlo –se quedó observando cómo se quitaba el sudor de los brazos. Tenía toda la camiseta de tirantes empapada, y eso la hacía aún más apetecible. Estaba dispuesto hasta a pedirle que se dieran una ducha juntos.

Jill arrojó la toalla y se quitó unos pelos de la cara.

-Vamos. Intentémoslo una vez más –caminó hacia la colchoneta mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. ¡Sólo habían pasado veinte minutos! No sabría si podía aguantar incluso diez más. Entre el agotamiento físico por el viaje y la preocupación por el juicio le era muy difícil concentrarse.

Se colocó en posición en defensa sin perder de vista a Hugo, que se movía en círculos sin dejar de mirarla, como si estuviera intentando decidir por dónde atacar. Lanzó un golpe con la izquierda que Jill esquivó echándose casi atrás. Continuó moviéndose hacia la izquierda esperando un nuevo ataque, que se produjo de frente. Detuvo el puño con ambas manos, pero no consiguió agarrarle la mano.

Le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que en circunstancias normales hubiera dejado a cualquier hombre mirando las estrellas, pero Hugo llevaba una protección que impedía que sufriera golpes fuertes en la zona. Al haber tanto contacto era normal emocionarse y dar a diestro y siniestro. Se tambaleó ligeramente y rodó sobre su costado en el momento en el que Jill lanzaba un derechazo.

Se levantó con agilidad y se situó tras su oponente, a la que agarró el brazo izquierdo, inmovilizándola. Haber lanzado ese puñetazo le había quitado toda la ventaja de la que disponía hasta el momento, porque se estaba defendiendo casi a la perfección. Estar de espaldas le hacía recordar las veces en las que había estado en la cama en esa postura, y cómo ambos habían disfrutado de lo lindo.

-Ahora me vas a decir cómo quieres que te derribe. Tengo múltiples opciones –Jill intentaba zafarse sin demasiado éxito. Echó hacia atrás su brazo derecho, el único miembro que tenía libre, intentando hacer algo aunque sin saber muy bien el qué.

-Está bien… -se rindió Jill bajando la mirada y sintiendo cómo Hugo la soltaba. Puso los brazos en jarra y negó varias veces en silencio. Había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo entrenar. Ya no era sólo porque no estaba aprovechando la sesión, sino porque estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a su monitor -. Hoy te estás ganando bien el sueldo. Te pagaré más.

-Anda ya… -hizo un gesto con la mano mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su toalla y su bebida. Jill lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Visto desde atrás no estaba nada mal, y por experiencia propia sabía que tenía un culo prieto y más que apetecible. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¿De verdad que estaba pensando en eso ahora? ¿Era el sexo la solución a sus problemas? -. Ten –vio cómo Hugo cogía su botella de agua y su toalla y se la pasaba.

Jill las cogió al vuelo mientras caminaba hacia él. Bueno, al menos había hecho algo bueno en ese día. Se echó la toalla al hombro y se bebió casi de un trago la mitad del contenido de la botella. Se sentó junto a Hugo en el suelo. Éste bebía agua de forma distraída mientras miraba una de las ventanas del local. Esa habitación, equipada con sacos de boxeo y otros materiales para practicar diferentes artes marciales, estaba al lado del gimnasio en el que era entrenador personal.

El dueño se lo había dejado para que diera sus clases, tanto las individuales como las colectivas, y la verdad era que tenía una clientela bastante buena. Era experto en Kick Boxing, y dominaba bastante bien el Taekondo, el Full Contact y el Jiu Jitsu. Llevaba más de cinco años allí, y todos parecían estar bastante contentos con él, sobre todo algunas chicas que le habían tirado la caña descaradamente.

-No pretendo ser grosero ni nada de eso –interrumpió el silencio Hugo dejando la botella de agua a su lado. Estiró las piernas y apoyó las manos en el suelo -. ¿Me explicas qué demonios te pasa hoy?

Jill sonrió ligeramente poniéndose la toalla por el cuello. ¿Por dónde empezaba? Tenía tantas cosas rondándole la cabeza que parecía que le iba a estallar. Hasta se había olvidado de consultar el teléfono por si había alguna novedad. Esa misma tarde estaban reunidos los testigos con los abogados y los jueces, y entre ellos estaba Chris. Había quedado en avisarle en cuanto supiera la resolución.

Pero ya lo haría más tarde. No tenía ganas de levantarse e ir hasta la mochila. Estaba muy cansada. Estaba casi segura que en la próxima hora estaría metida en la cama intentando dormir. Llevaba varias noches que le costaba coger el sueño, bien por la tensión de la operación en Rusia o por el Jet Lag que aún la perseguía, aunque no hacía ni cuarenta y dos horas que había vuelto de Europa.

Lo peor de todo era que no habían conseguido una mierda. Los datos de Umbrella habían desaparecido: alguien se les había adelantado y se los había llevado, y desde el primer momento habían sabido quién estaba detrás de ello. Habían interpuesto demandas, habían aportado datos que corroboraban sus versiones, pero les faltaba lo más importante: pruebas que comprometieran a Umbrella.

Sus testimonios no servían de nada sin algo tangible que los apoyara. Ni siquiera había bastado la analítica que le habían hecho para corroborar que en su interior aún residía el virus T. Suerte que estaba controlado y que no le había supuesto ningún problema en su vida diaria. Si no encontraban nada en los próximos días el juicio volvería a tener el mismo resultado, y ya sería un jurado popular el que tomaría la última decisión. Esperaban no tener que llegar a eso.

-Siento si hoy estoy un poco más para allá que para acá… -respondió la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. apurando los últimos tragos de la botella -. Pero entre el Jet Lag y que la operación en Rusia no tuvo el éxito que esperábamos…

-Pero conseguisteis destruir su base –opinó recordando que no se hablaba casi de otra cosa en la televisión -. Al menos ya sabéis que no tienen más lugares donde llevar a cabo sus experimentos.

-Es verdad… -Jill cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Las cicatrices, el dolor aún estaban muy presentes -. Pero el precio a pagar aún es demasiado alto… -recordó durante unos instantes cómo el misil iba a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad y casi los alcanza -. Hemos perdido mucho, y hasta casi pierdo la vida…

Sintió un repentino escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo. No había noches en la que no tuviera pesadillas, pesadillas donde aparecían sus compañeros muertos o todas las criaturas que la corporación había creado en secreto. De no ser por Chris y Barry y porque sabía que no descansaría hasta hacer justicia, a estas alturas habría perdido la razón.

-Admiro mucho vuestro trabajo. No es nada fácil sacrificar tu vida un día y otro también por garantizar la paz mundial.

Le apartó un mechón de pelos de la cara a Jill con dulzura. Ella se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. Hugo miró hacia la puerta. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado. Y allí en el quicio de la puerta estaba Chris Redfield, apoyado con los brazos cruzados y sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Estaba muy serio, demasiado. Aunque nunca se lo había llegado a decir, sabía que Chris estaba loco por Jill.

Entre hombres no hacían faltas palabras para saber que estaban colados por la misma tía.

-Jill… Creo que te buscan –murmuró el entrenador llamando su atención. La morena miró hacia la puerta y su rostro se iluminó por completo. Por mucho que lo intentara, Hugo sabía que tenía poco que hacer.

-¡Chris! –exclamó casi echando a correr hacia la puerta. El aludido se sintió bastante aliviado al ver su reacción; había sido completamente espontánea, sin titubeos y dudas. Entre ellos no había pasado nada… o eso era lo que creía -. Hugo, dame cinco minutos, ¿quieres?

-Hugo –lo saludó el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. con un gesto con la cabeza. Estaba pensando en buscarse otro entrenador, porque no quería estar con un capullo que intentaba ligar con la mujer que lo traía loco aunque ella no lo sabía.

-Chris, un placer verte –le devolvió el saludo levantándose del suelo. Podía aprovechar para recoger parte del material que no iban a utilizar.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión? –se interesó Jill centrando toda su atención en Chris, que iba bastante guapo, como casi siempre: llevaba una camisa verde botones de media manga, unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados y que le marcaban los mulos y unos zapatos de estilo mocasín.

-Te he llamado al móvil, pero no me lo has cogido, y luego recordé que me dijiste que estarías por aquí… -suspiró con resignación sin poder creer la mala suerte que estaban teniendo -. Tal y como sospechábamos… El jurado sigue sin aceptar nuestras acusaciones –respondió el moreno bajando ligeramente la mirada y con un tono de voz ligeramente abatido. Ya no sabían qué más hacer para que la puñetera corporación Umbrella pagara por todos sus crímenes.

Jill compuso una mueca de desagrado y negó en silencio.

-Estoy convencida de que tienen untado a alguien del tribunal, porque todas y cada una de nuestras alegaciones ha sido rechazada: mis análisis, las declaraciones de los supervivientes, informes médicos –observó durante unos instantes a su compañero, que estaba tan abatido como ella. Veían el desenlace tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo… -. Si tuviéramos los datos de la corporación…

-Pero no los tenemos, Jill –contestó con algo de malhumor Chris conteniendo las ganas de golpear la pared. No quería causar una mala impresión delante de Hugo y Jill; lo que le hacía falta al otro precisamente para subirse -. Alguien se nos adelantó, y ya no podemos hacer para recuperarlos –y ellos sabían perfectamente quién era ese alguien-. Todas las instalaciones de Umbrella han sido eliminadas. Hemos borrado todo rastro de su actividad.

-¿Y si era eso lo que buscaban desde el primer momento?

-Es posible… -murmuró frunciendo el ceño -. Siempre han conseguido salirse de rositas, pero no vamos a consentir que eso ocurra esta vez, no ahora que los tenemos acorralados.

-¿Cuándo es el veredicto final?

-Mañana

-¿Mañana? –repitió Jill boquiabierta. No podía ser. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Si el jurado sigue rechazando nuestras pruebas será uno popular el que se encargue de dictar sentencia… y si hasta ahora han rechazado todas nuestras pruebas, no creo que la tónica vaya a cambiar.

-Joder… -susurró la morena llevándose las manos a la cabeza y con el rostro completamente serio. Eso significaba que sin los datos de la corporación no conseguirían que el jurado dictaminara su culpabilidad -. Me voy a la oficina ahora mismo. Me doy una ducha y tiro para allá. Tiene… tiene que haber algo que se nos haya escapado.

-Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo –corroboró Chris viendo cómo Hugo estaba en el centro de la sala observándolos -. Te veo por allí entonces.

-Hasta luego.

Jill observó cómo se marchaba maldiciendo en silencio a la corporación Umbrella por todo el daño que les había causado. Ahora podría estar tranquilamente en Raccoon City resolviendo casos de poca monta y llevando una vida de lo más normal y tranquila. Ahora todo el mundo la conocía como una de las supervivientes del incidente, y aunque la unidad privada contra ataques biológicos intentaba cubrirle las espaldas, estar constantemente expuesta al público no hacía que su fama disminuyera.

Era cierto que la relación entre Chris y ella se había cerrado aún más desde que abandonaron Raccoon City, y que habían tenido cientos de ocasiones para compartir momentos juntos, pero siempre habían impuesto el trabajo y la responsabilidad por encima de todo. Jill no se arrepentía en absoluto, aunque tenía la sensación de que si seguía así llegaría un momento en el que no iba a aguantar más.

Lo más importante para ella en ese momento era acabar por la corporación. Los sentimientos quedaban relegados a un segundo plano.

El cuartel estaba bastante tranquilo a esa hora de la noche: sólo quedaban tres agentes de refuerzo, Jill y él. Obviamente, ellos estaban allí para intentar dar con la solución al gran problema que tenían encima. A esa hora deberían estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa: durmiendo, viendo la televisión, comiendo… Todo menos estar allí encerrados. Umbrella había conseguido de nuevo esa característica inmunidad que la perseguía allá donde iba.

Jill observaba la pantalla de su ordenador casi sin pestañear, mientras que Chris le daba un sorbo al café que se había preparado hacía un rato. No era un gran apasionado de esa bebida, pero era casi lo único que conseguiría mantenerle despierto casi toda la noche… o eso creía. La cuenta atrás había empezado, y la palabra fracaso se vislumbraba cada vez con mayor claridad.

El moreno consultó su reloj de pulsera mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el asiento. Eran cerca de las once y media; casi sin darse cuenta llevaba allí casi seis horas. Estaba bastante agotado, pero tenía fuerzas para seguir un poco más; y si no las tenía ya las sacaría de algún lado. Se había pasado casi toda la mañana viajando, y todo para descubrir que el tribunal había vuelto a rechazar sus pruebas y que si mañana no tenían un veredicto el juicio lo llevaría un jurado popular dentro de unos meses.

Era lo último que querían, sobre todo porque les daría algo más de tiempo a los cabecillas que aún quedaban de la corporación a seguir comprando a los altos cargos. Y también estaba el hecho de que un jurado popular no era tan flexibles con las pruebas, y se pasaban en hechos y declaraciones, cosas de las que carecían en absoluto hasta el momento.

Todos y cada uno de los implicados en el incidente de Raccoon City habían testificado contra la corporación, y el jurado lo había recogido como prueba circunstancial. Es decir, lo aceptaban como prueba pero a la hora de tomar una decisión final carecía por completo de valor. Era muy injusto, y la acusación, aunque se estaba esforzando con uñas y dientes por sacar a la verdad los trapos sucios, no conseguía dar con la tecla que finalizara con un dictamen favorable.

Habían buscado a los mejores abogados del mundo entero, habían pasado horas y horas preparando declaraciones e informes que, en circunstancias normales, tendrían validez absoluta. Pero aquí era imposible saber quién había sido comprado por Umbrella y quién estaba de su parte.

Ya de nada valía lamentarse por no haber llegado a tiempo a recoger los datos de la corporación. La batalla contra T.A.L.O.S. había sido muy intensa, y por nada del mundo podían dejar a esa criatura libre. Desde que abandonó Raccoon City se había prometido que no dejaría a ninguna arma biológica viva; eso sólo daría más ventaja a los potenciales compradores y a los chupasangres.

Se quedó observando durante unos instantes la taza que sujetaba con la mano izquierda. Algo tan sencillo como saborear un café debería haberse convertido en un placer de la vida. Pero todo cambió desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la mansión Spencer y se vio salpicado por los experimentos de la corporación. Desde ese momento supo que su vida iba a ser de todo menos tranquila.

Vio que Jill fruncía el ceño al ver algo en la pantalla del ordenador e inmediatamente negaba con la cabeza. Ella tampoco estaba teniendo demasiada suerte por lo que estaba comprobando. No eran de los que se rendían fácilmente, pero llevaban tantas horas allí encerrados sin obtener resultados que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que les regalaban a esos malnacidos.

Siempre había admirado a Jill, y mucho. Se conocían desde hacía cinco años, y parecía que llevaban juntos toda la vida; sólo hacía falta una mirada o un gesto para saber lo que otro pensaba. Chris pensaba que era ahí donde residía el éxito que tenían siempre en su trabajo, eso sin contar el empeño y las ganas que le ponían a todos los casos con los que se topaban. A veces le daba miedo lo mucho que se parecían.

Y por eso… la amaba. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que se la presentaron, cuando ambos trabajaban para los S.T.A.R.S. Chris ya llevaba algo más de un año por aquel entonces en la ciudad, mientras que Jill era una recién llegada que iba a compartir equipo exclusivamente con hombres. Él había hecho todo lo posible desde el principio para que no se sintiera excluida ni intimidada por el resto, y sabía que sus compañeros habían hecho exactamente lo mismo; eran auténticos amigos, y mejores personas.

No pudo evitar acordarse de aquella fatídica noche en la que perdió la vida más de la mitad del equipo. Si había un motivo real por el que quería llegar hasta el final de ese asunto era para vengar a todos los S.T.A.R.S que habían caído esa noche de verano cuando realizaban un reconocimiento rutinario. Ellos habían escapado de milagro, y dentro de lo malo podían considerarse afortunados.

No, no pensaba descansar hasta que Enrico, Forest, Kenneth, Edward, Richard, Joseph y Brad recibieran la justicia que se merecían. Buenos hombres que habían arriesgado sus vidas para devolver la paz y la tranquilidad a una ciudad que los había acogido con los brazos abiertos… y los había llevado hasta la muerte.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Era bastante extraño que lo llamaran a esa hora de la noche… Salvo que fuera su jefe o los abogados para comunicarle que tenían algo importante. Pero no era el caso. Observó en la palabra el nombre de Melissa. Melissa era chica que había conocido por mediación de su hermana hacía cerca de un año. Aunque nunca había llegado a salir juntos sí habían tenido algún que otro encuentro en su casa o en la de ella.

La chica era bastante atractiva: rubia, con el pelo largo, una cara dulce y unas piernas más que interesantes. Pero lo que mejor tenía era su boca; con ella era capaz de someterlo en unos segundos. Pero Chris no estaba interesado del mismo modo que ella: Melissa parecía querer algo con él, porque era casi siempre iniciaba las conversaciones y era la que lo animaba a quedar.

Tampoco se lo había llegado a decir directamente, así que no podía estar del todo seguro. Chris simplemente buscaba algo de compañía y pasar un buen rato. Porque con quien realmente quería estar era con la mujer con la que compartía despacho. Melissa sólo era sexo, mientras que Jill… lo era todo. Nunca se había sentido así por ninguna mujer, y no se atrevía a decírselo.

No es que les dejaran muchos respiros precisamente, pero siempre había estado tan centrado en su trabajo que lo había dejado como algo secundario, y era algo que cada vez estaba pensando más en su moral, porque sabía que si no movía ficha ella terminaría hartándose de él y yéndose con otro. Y por supuesto temía meter la pata. ¿Y si ella realmente sólo veía como un amigo y compañero de trabajo? Entonces metería la pata hasta el fondo y su relación podría verse seriamente perjudicada.

-¿No vas a cogerlo? –le preguntó Jill dirigiéndole la palabra después de mucho tiempo. Chris soltó el teléfono con despreocupación y volvió a darle un sorbo a su taza de café-. Debe ser algo muy importante para que te llamen a esta hora de la noche…

-No te creas… -frunció el ceño mientras respondía. ¿Le había parecido detectar cierto tonito celoso o es que se lo estaba imaginando? Lo más seguro era que el café le estuviera haciendo desvariar, aunque debía reconocer que se había puesto un poco celoso esa tarde cuando vio a Hugo flirteando de forma descarada con ella.

Melissa volvió a la carga con una segunda llamada. Estaba tentado de apagar el teléfono y tener en paz lo que quedaba de noche, pero sabía que eso no era nada profesional, y que debía estar siempre operativo por si lo necesitaban. No se le pasó inadvertido que Jill lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo; tal vez estaba esperando que le dijera quién estaba tras la misteriosa llamada.

Si algo tenían era que confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro, y que se contaban todos sus problemas sin tapujos. Pero era cierto que en temas de amor se cortaban un poco, como si se sintieran cohibidos. Ambos habían tenido alguna que otra pareja, y aunque lo habían sabido, habían hablado poco o nada de ello.

-Esto es un bucle sin salida –dijo la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. estirando los brazos y con cara de resignación. Por más horas que llevaba allí sentada no conseguía dar con la tecla-. Creo que voy a irme a dormir un poco. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de que me vaya?

-Gracias, pero ya estoy servido –respondió su compañero alzando la taza y con una ligera sonrisa. El cuartel disponía de una habitación con un par de literas que muchos agentes utilizaban en las guardias para echar una cabezada si la cosa estaba tranquila.

-Avísame si descubres algo, por favor.

-Descuida. El mundo no se moverá hasta que Jill Valentine lo sepa.

La morena sonrió al oírlo y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Chris volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla sin saber muy bien dónde se había quedado. Entre las llamadas y sus desvaríos la caída de Umbrella había quedado en un segundo; pero sólo por unos instantes.


	3. Sorpresas

¡Hola a todos una semana más! Como ya fui advirtiendo, éste es el último capítulo :( Querría haberlo hecho un poco más largo, pero no sé si iba a resultar demasiado pesado, así que he decidido dejarlo hasta aquí. Disfrutadlo, y muchas gracias por dedicar algo de vuestro tiempo a leer mis historias. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

Jill conducía por la Avenida Kent con la cabeza en otras cosas que no eran la conducción. Hasta ahora no había que lamentar ningún accidente grave, pero lo último que quería era poner en riesgo su vida y la de los demás conductores. El juicio se había celebrado esa mañana temprano y tal como pensaban, habían perdido. No había sido una sorpresa, quizá una decepción.

Se detuvo con lentitud cuando vio que el semáforo estaba en ámbar e iba a ponerse en rojo. Puso el coche en punto muerto y pisó ligeramente el freno. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y suspiró sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer por arreglar lo inevitable: Umbrella había vuelto a burlarle de ellos, y lo peor era que les estaba concediendo una segunda oportunidad.

En la radio y en la televisión no se hablaba de otra cosa. Hasta la prensa digital tanto nacional como internacional tenía en portada la importancia de la decisión que había tomado el jurado esa misma mañana. Ni siquiera habían encendido la radio del coche, ni para escuchar música. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era estar en silencio, superar ese mal trago lo antes posible y volver a la carga.

Un coche rojo se detuvo junto al suyo. Lo conducía un tipo que llevaba una canción a todo volumen. A pesar de tener las ventanas hasta arriba el ruido era bastante insoportable. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la policía cuando se la necesitaba de verdad? Echó un rápido vistazo para comprobar que se trataba de un joven que debía tener unos veintipocos.

A esa edad había empezado su lucha contra la corporación, y estaba llegando a los treinta y seguía en la misma tónica. No es que derrotar a una de las mayores empresas a nivel mundial fuera algo que se hiciera todos los días, pero el tiempo seguía pasando, y los resultados eran los mismos. Algunas veces se había preguntado si merecía la pena seguir con todo eso, si no era más fácil dejarlo todo y vivir tranquila, lejos de todos los focos mediáticos.

La respuesta siempre había sido la misma: no. No podía permitir que sus compañeros hubieran muerto en balde, y tampoco podía dejar que la ciudad de Raccoon City no recibiera la justicia que se merecía. Cientos de miles de vidas arrebatas… y todo por sus caprichos. No había hablado con nadie de sus dudas, ni siquiera con Chris, sobre todo porque no quería poner en riesgo el buen hacer de la unidad a la que pertenecían.

El semáforo se puso en verde. El tipo del coche rojo aceleró dejando las ruedas marcadas en el asfalto. Jill negó en silencio mientras metía la primera marcha y giraba a la derecha. El cuartel estaba al final de esa calle. Lo más probable era que se pasara el resto de la tarde y la noche rellenando algunos papeles y comprobando presupuestos y materiales.

No había descansado apenas, y estaba realmente cansada. Si por ella se pasaría las siguientes veinticuatro horas durmiendo sin parar. Pero dormir en uno de los sofás de la sala de descanso durante un par de horas no había sido muy cómodo que digamos, y en casa tampoco había podido coger el sueño como le hubiera gustado. Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la calle puso el intermitente hacia la izquierda y redujo la marcha hasta detenerse por completo. Esperó a que dos vehículos que venían en sentido contrario pasaran y accedió a la entrada del cuartel general. La zona de aparcamientos estaba al aire libre, y la mayoría estaban vacíos. Estaban creciendo, y aún necesitaban muchos y mejores recursos si querían llegar a convertirse en un grupo dedicado a la lucha del bioterrorismo.

Saludó con la mano a Norbert, el seguridad de la garita que vigilaba las entradas y salidas del cuartel. Jill abrió la ventanilla y le pasó su tarjeta de identificación. Hacía bastante frío, y a pesar de que iba vestida con un abrigo, un jersey y una bufanda seguía teniendo esa sensación de que por más ropa que se pusiera no iba a entrar en calor. Estaban en pleno invierno, así que no podía quejarse.

-Buenas tardes, Norbert –dijo Jill apoyando el brazo izquierdo en la puerta, esperando que todo estuviera en orden. Nunca había problemas, y no creía que esa ocasión fuera una excepción.

-Señorita Valentine –le respondió el seguridad mientras pasaba la tarjeta por el lector. Comprobó que la hora de entrada quedó registrada, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue que la última salida se había producido cerca de las cinco y media de la madrugada -. Poco descanso por lo que veo… ¿Va todo bien?

-Umbrella –se limitó a contestar la morena recogiendo la tarjeta que le devolvía Norbert. El vigilante compuso una mueca de desagrado al oírlo. Las barreras se levantaron, permitiéndole el acceso al recinto.

-Lo siento… Que pase un buen día.

Jill entró en la zona de aparcamientos viendo cómo otro coche se detenía en la entrada. Le parecía que era el coche de Chris, pero no estaba muy segura. Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, donde había algunos huecos libres junto a la entrada. Dejó el coche en uno de ellos y apagó el motor. Cogió su bolso y la carpeta que últimamente la seguía a todas partes.

Había pasado casi toda la mañana desde que se había levantado repasando declaraciones, informes y artículos en busca de cualquier mínimo detalle que se les hubiera pasado por alto. Ni los abogados ni ellos habían conseguido dar con el dato que estaban buscando. Todo estaba en los puñeteros datos que se les habían escapado en Rusia… y que estaban en poder de Wesker.

No habían llegado a verlo en ningún momento, pero su forma de actuar y la manera en la que se había hecho con los archivos sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo le convertían en el sospechoso número uno. Ahora era más poderoso que nunca, y seguía recopilando información de todos los virus existentes hasta el momento. Estaba planeando algo gordo, y si no lo paraban a tiempo la catástrofe podría ser mundial.

Se bajó del coche y echó el seguro antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Esperaba que en el interior el sistema de calefacción funcionara, porque hacía un frío de narices. A pesar de que le encantaba el invierno, lo que más le incordiaba eran los días en los que la temperatura ambiente podía llegar a estar por debajo de cero; ése parecía ser uno de esos días.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente en cuanto detectaron su presencia y entró dentro casi encogida de frío. La recepción estaba bastante solitaria. El único que estaba allí en ese momento era Niko, un chico finlandés que se había incorporado a las filas hacía un par de meses. No había llegado a trabajar con él hasta el momento, pero el alto mando aseguraba que era una incorporación con gran futuro; sólo tenía veinte años.

-¿Qué tal, Niko? –lo saludó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. acercándose al mostrador. El joven apartó la mirada del ordenador en el que estaba trabajando y se quedó observándola sorprendido.

-Ah, hola Jill… ¿Ya estás aquí otra vez?

Recordaba perfectamente que ayer cuando se marchaba Chris y ella entraban por la puerta principal no sabía muy bien si porque les correspondía el turno de noche o porque tenían una reunión con alguno de los directivos. Lo cierto era que últimamente tenían mucho trabajo, y toda la movida de Umbrella les había hecho estar haciendo turnos de más de veinticuatro horas.

Él no había estado presente en la operación, y lo cierto era que en parte se alegraba, porque no sabía muy bien cómo hubiera afrontado una misión de tal calibre para ser la primera vez que entraba en acción. Sabía que tarde o temprano le tocaría, pero prefería enfrentarse a algo que diera menos quebraderos de cabeza; Jill era una prueba viviente de ello. Tenía unas ojeras más que notables, y se le notaba que hacía varias noches que no dormía demasiado bien.

-Sí… En realidad sólo vengo a una reunión. No creo que esté más de un par de horas. Te veo luego.

Niko la observó alejarse hasta llegar a los ascensores. Le parecía increíble estar trabajando codo a codo con los mismísimos Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine, dos auténticos héroes que habían arriesgado su vida constantemente por descubrir la verdad sobre el desastre de Raccoon City. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos algún día.

Jill pulsó el botón y esperó a que el elevador llegara. Se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo. Lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era tener una reunión donde lo único que iba a ratificar era que habían acabado con la última base de Umbrella sin tener demasiado éxito. En circunstancias normales era un auténtico triunfo, y ahora no era más que un molesto mensaje que no paraba de repetirse en su mente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. La charla iba a ser en el despacho del director de la unidad privada de respuesta al peligro biológico, que se encontraba en la última planta, la tercera. Robert Duncan era el hombre que había confiado en ellos prácticamente desde que habían abandonado los S.T.A.R.S., y desde el primer momento había tenido claro que eran piezas fundamentales en el crecimiento de la organización.

Se habían conocido por primera vez en Europa, pocos meses después del desastre de Raccoon City. Robert había dado con ellos en una cafetería y los había abordado para contarle sus planes. Chris y Jill sabían que era lo que habían estado buscando desde el primer momento, y no dudaron ni un instante en unirse a ellos. Hacía poco más de un año había surgido otro grupo que también tenía como objetivo erradicar los virus para siempre.

Se llamaba F.B.C., y había un tal Morgan Lansdale al mando. Parecían disponer de recursos más que suficientes para expandirse con rapidez. De hecho, iban a formar parte de la seguridad de la primera ciudad flotante del mundo: Terragrigia. Aún estaba en construcción, pero se esperaba que para finales de ese mismo año o principios de dos mil cuatro estuviera terminada.

Pulsó el botón de la tercera planta en el momento en el que alguien accedía al interior del habitáculo.

-No pensabas subir sin mí, ¿verdad? –dijo Chris intentando recuperar el aliento. Jill no pudo evitar sonreír aunque no le apetecía demasiado. Por muy mal que le fuera el día sólo había una cosa que conseguía animarla… y era ver a Chris. Hoy parecía que no iba a ser el día.

-Bueno… Teniendo en cuenta que esto va a ser una auténtica pérdida de tiempo…

Se encogió de hombros en el momento en el que las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a ascender con lentitud. Su compañero se apoyó en un lateral y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba tan serio como ella, y no era para menos. Ellos eran uno de los pocos a los que el caso de la corporación les salpicaba de lleno. Para la unidad la victoria había sido dejar inoperativa la última base de Umbrella, y para ellos no había sido suficiente.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto, y era una sensación muy extraña para Jill, porque ni siquiera estar allí con Chris conseguía quitarle el frío, y mucho menos levantarle el ánimo. El ascensor se detuvo con un suave balanceo al llegar a la tercera planta. Las puertas se abrieron, y la primera en salir fue la morena. Su compañero permaneció apoyado contra la pared hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir de allí.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo sin dirigirse la palabra. Todo era realmente extraño para Jill. Podía oír que de fondo había cierto revuelo, y no lograba entender por qué. Puede que por allí todos estuvieran de celebración por el éxito de la operación de Rusia, aunque le parecía que estaban exagerando un poco.

De repente, sintió una mano en el hombro. Se detuvo y vio que Chris la estaba observando detenidamente. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cada contacto era como una especie de descarga que recorría todo su cuerpo. Durante unos instantes no dijo nada, como si estuviera pensando en lo que iba a decir.

-Sé que lo hemos pasado muy mal. Demasiado. Estamos cerca del final de esta pesadilla, lo sé. Sólo… necesitamos tener un poco más de paciencia. Tarde o temprano… caerán.

Y le dio una cariñosa palmada en la espalda antes de seguir caminando hacia el despacho de Duncan, que estaba pasando la sala de mando principal, que estaba un poco más adelante. Jill se quedó durante unos segundos sin saber qué pensar. La estaba animando… a su manera. Le estaba diciendo que iba a estar a su lado pasara lo que pasase… Tal y como habían hecho desde hacía cinco años.

Aligeró el paso hasta ponerse a su lado. Cada vez se escuchaba más jaleo, y tenía más claro que algo estaba pasando. Algunos agentes iban de un lado a otro dando voces, diciéndoles algo a los demás. Una de las puertas que había junto al puesto de mando se abrió, y por ella apareció una chica que iba vestida con una camisa blanca de botones y unos pantalones negros. Era Johanna, una de las especialistas en comunicación. Se quedó mirándolos emocionada.

-¡Eh! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenéis que verlo!

Y echó a andar hacia la sala de mandos con energía, dando voces y llamando a unos y a otros. Chris y Jill intercambiaron una rápida mirada sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que se supone que tenían que ver? Con curiosidad fueron a la sala de mandos, donde todos estaban pendientes de la enorme pantalla que había instalada en la parte norte.

Estaban dando las noticias. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, ni siquiera el principal dirigente, que estaba pendiente de todo lo que se decía en el informativo. Se situaron en la parte trasera, donde había menos aglomeración. Chris se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras Jill se cogía las manos por la parte superior de sus piernas. Sin saber por qué estaba nerviosa.

-Y ahora pasamos a hablar en mayor profundidad de la noticia que avanzábamos hace unos minutos –continuó hablando la locutora mirando fijamente a la pantalla-. Según los últimos informes, Umbrella ha sido declarada culpable de todos los cargos de asesinato relacionados con el incidente de Raccoon City hace cinco años. La acusación no ha mencionado cómo adquirieron las pruebas de la participación de Umbrella ni los planes de la defensa de apelar la decisión basándose en que las pruebas no son admisibles a juicio. Al mismo tiempo, el Ministerio de Interior ruso ha aceptado colaborar con el FBI para investigar el paradero de Oswell E. Spencer. Se ha concluido que el señor Spencer jugó un papel destacado en la propagación de la amenaza biológica que contaminó Raccoon City. Un testigo anónimo cercano al sospechoso facilitó valiosas pruebas acerca de la participación del señor Spencer.

Si la presentadora iba a decir algo más quedó interrumpido por los gritos de júbilo de los presentes, que empezaron a saltar y a abrazarse. Chris y Jill se miraron boquiabiertos.

-¡Lo habéis conseguido! –gritó uno de los operarios de mantenimiento abrazándolos a la vez. Se retiró casi al instante para seguir celebrándolo con el resto del equipo.

Los principales protagonistas seguían sin reaccionar, como si no supieran qué protocolo había que seguir en esos casos: ¿tenían que volverse locos y ponerse a gritar? ¿Debían mantener la compostura? Pero lo cierto era que no habían terminado de digerir la noticia: Umbrella había desaparecido por fin.

-Dios mío, Chris… -murmuró Jill sin salir de su asombro y visiblemente emocionada, viendo cómo sus compañeros seguían abrazándose y gritando. Hasta habían sacado una botella de champán que intentaban abrir.

-Lo hemos conseguido…

Y se fundieron en un intenso abrazo mientras lloraban. Sólo ellos sabían por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento, lo de dolor que habían tenido que soportar, humillaciones, y sobre todo pérdidas humanas. Jill era incapaz de separarse y de dejar de llorar. Habían sido tantos años intentando vengar la muerte de sus compañeros caídos y de todos los ciudadanos que habían sufrido a manos de la corporación… Era casi como un sueño hecho realidad.

Chris fue el primero en separarse, aunque lo hizo con desganas. Se quitó unas lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas y sonrió cuando algunos miembros del equipo se acercaron a saltar con él. Era la primera vez que Jill lo había visto llorar. Sabía que no era un hombre de mostrar sus sentimientos, y que siempre hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlos. A fin de cuentas, uno no acababa todos los días con un gigante farmacéutico conocido a nivel mundial.

Sonrió al ver que algunos se acercaban y le daban palmadas cariñosas en la espalda o la abrazaban. El tapón de la botella de champán salió despedido, pasando cerca de un ordenador que estaba en una de las mesas laterales. Se quitó con los dedos las lágrimas que aún le bajaban viendo cómo el director se acercaba.

-Redfield, Valentine… No me queda más que darles la enhorabuena –los felicitó tendiéndoles la mano. Ambos la aceptaron sin dejar de sonreír; no había nada que pudiera salir mal en ese momento-. Deben haberse quitado unos cuantos años de encima.

Chris rio al oír el comentario. La paz que se respiraba desde hacía unos minutos no podía compararse con absolutamente nada. Tener la sensación de que habían hecho bien su trabajo, y sobre todo que habían conseguido el propósito que se habían marcado desde que se habían visto obligados a abandonar la ciudad… No tenía precio; era como estar en una nube.

-Se cancela la reunión –continuó hablando Duncan sin dejar de lado su buen humor -. Tómense el resto del día libre, y mañana igual. Hagan como ellos y disfruten. La noche es joven.

El director se alejó entre los festejos de sus empleados, que no dejaban de alzar copas brindando y gritando eufóricos. Jill se quedó observando cómo la alegría recorría todas y cada una de las esquinas del edificio… y todo era gracias a ellos. Tenía muchísimas preguntas en la cabeza, y le apetecía un montón hablar con algunas personas que también habían estado pendientes de todo este tema.

Barry, Leon, Claire, la ex novia de Richard Aiken, la viuda de Enrico Marini, los padres de Joseph Frost… Todos habían estado desde el primer momento apoyándolos, buscando pruebas con las que demostrar que Umbrella había sido la causante de todos sus problemas en los últimos años.

Miró a su compañero, que seguía tan absorto como ella. Estaba segura de que también se estaba haciendo muchas preguntas. Pero ahora se merecían un pequeño respiro: ya tendrían tiempo de investigar de dónde habían salido esas pruebas de última hora, quién las había facilitado o por qué los abogados no les habían dicho absolutamente nada si eran conscientes de que esas pruebas las tenían los jueces.

-Esta noche te invito a cenar –dijo sonriéndole y propinándole un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro -. Ponte elegante, que te llevo a La Maison du Pierre.

Jill arqueó las cejas sorprendida. Era uno de los sitios más caros y exclusivos de toda la ciudad. Lo cierto era que todo le daba igual: había que celebrarlo como se merecía, e iba a asegurarse de beber, y mucho.

El taxi se detuvo frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Jill. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, y sólo había algunos coches circulando por la calle. Chris vio su coche aparcado unos metros más adelante. Ninguno de los dos había querido conducir porque estaban dispuestos a beber alguna que otra copa de más. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero ahora le tocaba volver a casa.

El trayecto no era muy largo, y casi todos eran avenidas que a esa hora de la noche estaban prácticamente desiertas. Pero se notaba más contento de lo normal, y hasta ahora se acordaba de todo lo que había hecho y dicho. La que iba más que contenta era Jill, que estaba intentando sacar algo de su bolso sin mucho éxito. Finalmente sacó su cartera, que fue a parar a sus pies.

-Ya pago yo… -intervino Chris comprobando que el taxista les estaba mirando con curiosidad a través del espejo.

-Ni se te ocurra, señor Redfield… -respondió su compañera cogiéndole un brazo e intentando alcanzar la cartera al mismo tiempo -. Tú pagaste la cena… Yo pago esto…

Consiguió cogerla empujándola con los dedos. La abrió con dedos temblorosos, y justo cuando llegó al final se quedó con el pistón en la mano.

-Joder… -murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada del objeto que tenía en la mano -. Bueno, estaba a punto de jubilarla, así que… ¿Cuánto es?

Le pagó quince dólares al conductor mientras Chris abría la puerta para salir al exterior. Hacía un poco de frío, aunque el traje negro que llevaba puesto le producía una sensación bastante reconfortante… o tal vez se debía al vino y a las copas que había tomado. Ayudó a su amiga a bajar del coche viendo que llevaba el bolso abierto y los zapatos desabrochados. Desde luego que le llevaba cierta ventaja.

El taxi se marchó dejándolos completamente solos en la calle. De pronto, Jill le echó el brazo por los hombros y empezó a tirar de él hacia la entrada del bloque. Iban tambaleándose de un lado a otro hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Lo cierto era que a Chris no le apetecía absolutamente nada irse; quería seguir celebrando que Umbrella había dejado de ser historia.

-Eres un tío cojonudo –vociferó la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. apartándose y buscando en su bolso las llaves del portón. Metió la mano y comenzó a moverla por todos lados intentando dar con ella.

-Y tú eres la segunda mujer más importante que tengo, que lo sepas –respondió Chris apoyándose contra la pared, sin importarle si estaba sucia o si iba a ensuciar su traje. Lo había comprado hacía algo más de un año para una gala benéfica, y no se lo había vuelto a poner más.

-La medalla de plata… ¡Bien!

Palpó con la yema de los dedos unas hendiduras irregulares. Ahora no tenía claro si eran las llaves del piso o las del coche. Decidió sacarla y probar a ver si entraban. La sostuvo con la mano derecha y se quedó observándola durante unos instantes. Parecía demasiado grande para encajar en la cerradura.

-¡Las llaves del coche! –exclamó sin poder parar de reír. A Chris también le hizo mucha gracia y también se rió. Jill se trastabilló un poco mientras seguía buscando las malditas llaves de la entrada. Estaba pensando en volcar todo el contenido en el suelo para localizarlas rápido.

Y fue entonces cuando, justo debajo de su teléfono, encontró las llaves que abrían el portón de entrada y la puerta de su casa. Las agitó en el aire levantando el puño y su compañero aplaudió entusiasmado. La morena introdujo la llave en la cerradura y ésta giró sin problemas. La puerta por fin estaba abierta.

-Quédate a tomarte la última, venga – lo animó Jill mientras le agarraba de la chaqueta y le ponía morritos. Chris no pudo evitar sonreír; si se ponía así no era quien para decirle que no -. Y puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, ¿eh? Tengo sitio de sobra.

Lo sabía, lo había comprobado en persona. El piso de Jill tenía dos dormitorios bastante amplios y un salón que tenía unas vistas bastante agradables. Era una zona muy tranquila para vivir, donde el tráfico era bastante escaso y no había muchos problemas de ruido ni de vecinos que estuvieran constantemente incordiando.

-Por supuesto. Este día merece ser recordado para siempre –asintió su amigo sonriendo. Su compañera le devolvió el gesto y accedió al interior agarrándose a la puerta.

Caminaron con más pena que gloria hasta llegar al ascensor. Jill pulsó el botón con la palma de la mano y se agachó. Su amigo se quedó mirándola con curiosidad, y entonces vio que se estaba quitando los zapatos. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír; esa noche todo le parecía de lo más divertido.

-Tengo un dolor de pie que lo flipas… Estas cosas no están hechas para mí.

El ascensor llegó en ese momento. Las puertas se abrieron y Chris dejó que su compañera entrara en primer lugar. Una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro, pulsó el botón con el número tres. Poco después las puertas se cerraron y comenzó el ascenso. No sabía por qué, pero los ascensores siempre le habían provocado mucho morbo. Y estar allí con Jill no ayudaba a que sus fantasías se apaciguaran.

Se movió unos centímetros a la derecha, casi rozándole la pierna con la mano. No sabía si era por el alcohol que llevaba encima, pero se notaba más valiente, más dispuesto a atreverse a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hacía muchísimos años. Ella estaba distraída mirando hacia otra parte. Fue acercándose con lentitud a su cuello cuando las puertas se abrieron. Chris se agachó rápidamente, simulando que estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos. Jill se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por ellos? ¡Anda y que les den!

-Bien dicho –corroboró el moreno sintiéndose en parte aliviado porque parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Menos mal, porque quizá había estado a punto de cagarla. Pero es que le había excitado tanto lo que podían estar haciendo en ese pequeño habitáculo…

Siguió a su amiga por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera que estaba casi al final. Sólo había allí tres o cuatro veces, y siempre de día, ya que normalmente habían quedado para tomar un café o para hablar de trabajo. Cuando salían por la noche normalmente solían quedarse por la calle hasta que se cansaban. Casi siempre iban en grupo, pero algunas veces decidían ir los dos solos, y en esas ocasiones solían buscar un ambiente más tranquilo.

Jill abrió la puerta empujándola con el hombro y trastabillándose un poco al entrar. Buscó durante unos instantes a tientas el interruptor hasta que lo encontró. La lámpara que estaba situada en el centro iluminó por completo toda la estancia. Junto a la ventana estaba el piano con el que solía practicar algunos días. Había empezado a tocarlo desde pequeña, y era un instrumento que la había seguido a todas partes.

Chris accedió al interior cerrando la puerta tras él. Vio cómo su compañera arrojaba los zapatos a un lado y se marchaba en dirección al pasillo que estaba junto a la cocina, que a su vez estaba separada del salón por una barra americana.

-Ahora vengo –anunció mientras se alejaba por el pasillo -. Me estoy meando y no aguanto más.

Chris no pudo evitar reírse mientras se acercaba al sofá y se dejaba caer entre dos cojines. No tenía ni pizca de sueño, y ni siquiera le apetecía lo más mínimo irse a la cama. Bueno… dependía de para qué. Sonrió mientras esos pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza. No sería una mala forma de terminar ese magnífico día. Umbrella derrotada para siempre, cena en la mejor compañía posible, noche de relax…

Se quedó observando el piano durante unos instantes. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca la había visto tocarlo a pesar de que le había mencionado en varias ocasiones que de vez en cuando solía tocar algo en casa. Ya tendría tiempo de pedirle algún día que lo deleitara con su repertorio musical.

Aún no se terminaba de creer que por fin hubieran acabado con todos sus problemas. Sabía que a partir ahora todo el tema de las armas biológicas y los ataques utilizándolas iban a ser más controlados que nunca. Pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran a salvo del todo. Había alguien que tenía en su poder información relevante sobre todos los virus existentes hasta el momento, y sabía que debían mantenerlo vigilado, eso suponiendo que lograban localizarlo, claro, porque era muy escurridizo.

Escuchó cómo una puerta se abría, y poco después Jill apareció arrastrando los pies. Se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer junto a Chris, que la observó con una sonrisa. Estaba muy guapa esa noche. Ya estaba acostumbrado a verla fuera del trabajo, pero esa noche estaba realmente espectacular: había elegido un vestido verde que le llegaba por las rodillas y que sólo tenía una manga.

-Vaya día, eh –dijo mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás en el sofá -. Acabamos con Umbrella, nos dan palmaditas en la espalda como si nosotros hubiéramos sido los causantes…

-Dicho así parecemos los mejores del mundo… ¡y eso hay que celebrarlo! –volvió a levantarse y se acercó a un mueble que había cerca de la ventana.

Chris vio cómo empezó a sacar botellas y un par de vasos de chupitos que dejó sobre una mesa que había al lado. Tal vez era el momento de seguir siendo un caballero, así que decidió ir a echarle una mano. Se quedó observando las etiquetas de las botellas: vodska, limoncello, tequila… Desde luego que tenía una buena provisión. Las cogió y las puso sobre la mesita que había delante del sofá.

Jill se acercó con los vasos y los puso junto a las botellas. Cogió la botella de limoncello y se sirvió un chupito.

-Vamos, no te cortes –animó a su compañero mientras le ponía el tapón a la botella de cristal. Se quedó con el vasito en la mano, esperando a que se decidiera para brindar. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir dando rienda suelta a su alegría.

Tras pensarlo unos instantes, optó por el vodska. Iba a entrar un poco fuertecillo, pero le vendría bien para calentarse aún más. Se quedó con el vasito en la mano, dispuesto a chocarlo con el de Jill, cuando ésta se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la frente, dándose un golpe bastante sonoro. Si le dolió lo disimuló bastante bien.

-Hagamos un juego. ¿Qué te parece el "Yo nunca"?

-Vas fuerte, eh. Venga, adelante… Empiezan las damas.

La ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. se movió nerviosa en asiento y se quedó durante unos instantes pensativa.

-La primera facilita… Para que no se diga… Yo nunca me he masturbado.

-Empezamos bien… -murmuró Chris antes de beberse de un trago el chupito y viendo cómo Jill hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Dejó el vasito sobre la mesa tosiendo un poco; el vodska le estaba rajando la garganta. Abrió la botella y se llenó el chupito. Jill ya tenía el suyo preparado -. Yo nunca me he liado con un compañero de trabajo.

Y los dos volvieron a beber. Chris volvió a toser y no pudo evitar reírse al ver el cáliz que estaba tomando el juego. Lo había pillado completamente desprevenido, y pensaba meter el dedo en la llaga todo lo que pudiera. Optó por coger en esa ocasión limoncello, porque notaba la garganta áspera.

-¿Del trabajo de ahora o en Raccoon City? –le preguntó con curiosidad su amiga sin dejar de mirarlo. Sonreía con malicia. Quería sonsacarle información.

-Ambos –respondió ante el gesto incrédulo de Jill, a la que casi se le cae el chupito.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Bertha? O espera… ¡Con Laura! Esas miraditas que te lanza…

-Ninguna –y no pudo evitar reírse. Había estado bastante cerca, pero no había llegado a acertar. Se había acostado un par de veces con Tara, que trabajaba en el mismo departamento que las dos que había mencionado. Aunque se había quedado pillado con lo de las miraditas… ¿A qué se refería? -. ¿Y tú?

-Raccoon City.

-¡No será alguien del equipo! –exclamó boquiabierto y con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más deprisa. ¿Era posible que hubiera ocurrido? Haciendo cuentas, los únicos que habían estado solteros eran Brad, Forest, Joseph, Wesker y él. Forest había sido su mejor amigo, y se lo habría contado seguro. Con Forest se llevaba también bastante bien, y era el típico que te ponía al corriente de su vida en dos minutos. No la veía liándose con el hijo de puta de Wesker. Y él por mucho que lo deseaba nunca había conseguido algo más allá de un abrazo y unos besos en la mejilla. Negó en silencio -. ¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Brad?

Jill se dejó caer en el sofá destornillándose de risa. Chris también sabía que era algo absurdo, y empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que hacía la imaginación… Pasó un tiempo hasta que logró recomponerse.

-Que Dios tenga en su gloria a Brad, pero no, no era mi tipo –se quedó callada durante unos instantes -. Fue uno del departamento de tráfico. Un tío muy soso y un polvo del que ya ni me acuerdo… Me toca, ¿verdad?

Chris asintió sosteniendo su vaso. Jill guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Incluso parecía estar algo nerviosa. Parecía que lo que estaba pensando debía ser algo más personal. Se quedaron observándose durante unos instantes, y Chris no sabía si decirle algo o segur callado.

-Yo nunca… -la voz le temblaba un poco, y él estaba cada vez más expectante -. Yo nunca me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Ambos continuaron sosteniéndose la mirada sin mover ni un dedo. Chris tragó saliva con dificultad. Iba a tener que beberse una botella entera para confesar que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Alzó con lentitud su vasito… y para su sorpresa Jill también lo hizo. Se quedaron con los vasos en la mano sin decir nada, simplemente se observaban algo incómodos.

-¿Tequila? –se apresuró a decir la morena al comprobar que ambos se habían quedado mudos.

-Por favor –se limitó a responder su compañero dejando su chupito sobre la mesa.

Su amiga se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde posiblemente iba a coger un poco de sal y limón. Le había sorprendido mucho que hubiera utilizado esa frase para jugar… ¿Estaba intentando decirle que sentía lo mismo por él? Toda la valentía que había tenido hasta el momento parecía haberse ido de un plumazo, y hasta parecía que el alcohol se le había bajado.

Puede que simplemente estuvieran tan borrachos que no sabían muy bien lo que decían. No quería meter la pata. ¿Y si todo era una estrategia para pillarlo desprevenido? Jill no era ese tipo de persona, y siempre iba con la verdad por delante… Siempre… Menos en el amor.

Volvió poco después con un pequeño salero y un limón partido por la mitad. Lo dejó todo junto a las botellas antes de volver a su sitio en el sofá. Abrió la botella de tequila y rellenó los dos chupitos.

-Vamos allá… -dijo frotándose las manos -. Primero la sal, luego el tequila y por último el limón. ¿Los hombres primero?

-Qué remedio –respondió tentado de poner los ojos en blanco.

Extendió la mano para coger la sal cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Vio cómo Jill se la echaba en el cuello antes de ponerla en su sitio. Chris volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad. Parecía que lo del juego iba totalmente en serio. Iba a tener que chuparle el cuello. Vio cómo se apartaba un poco el pelo, dejándole acceso completo a una zona tan vulnerable y con tantas posibilidades de explotar.

Ya se había metido en faena iba a seguir hasta el final. Se movió unos centímetros hasta sentarse junto a su compañera. Notaba cómo la respiración se le aceleraba conforme se acercaba a ese cuello que estaba preparado única y exclusivamente para él. Le pasó la lengua de arriba abajo llevándose toda la sal… Notó cómo se le ponían todos los vellos de punta, y que empezaba a moverse un poco nerviosa.

La besó con suavidad, plantándole besos de derecha a izquierda, moviéndose con soltura por ese cuello que lo estaba excitando cada vez más. Su polla estaba empezando a despertarse del letargo con ese jueguecito. Pero no sabía si debía seguir por ese camino, así que se separó para buscar su vaso. Se lo bebió de un tirón. Cerró los ojos con el sabor del tequila bajándole por la garganta; no eran tan fuerte como el vodska pero también tenía su toque.

Buscó en la mesa uno de los trozos de limón que Jill había puesto sobre la mesa. No estaban allí. Frunció el ceño pensando que quizá estaba tan borracho que ya ni siquiera enfocaba las cosas. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado buscando mal: el trozo de limón lo tenía Jill… y estaba en su boca. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Cada vez estaba más claro… y él no iba a quedarse atrás.

Agarró con los dientes el filo de la rodaja y la escupió apuntando al suelo. Acercó sus labios a los de Jill y la besó. Cerró los ojos deseando que el tiempo se parara. Era la mujer que había ocupado sus sueños muchas noches, una de las pocas que había estado a su lado sin importar las circunstancias.

Pasados unos segundos se separó con lentitud con la respiración agitada. El pecho de Jill subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Se quedaron observándose durante unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué decir. De pronto, la ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. la acarició el rostro con dulzura. Aquel contacto era realmente embriagador.

-Llevo esperando este momento más de cinco años… -murmuró acercándose un poco más a él. Le puso las dos manos en la cara. Chris estaba perplejo: habían estado todo el tiempo ocultando lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Esperaba que el alcohol no fuera la causa principal de tanto afecto, aunque a él parecía que se le había ido todo del cuerpo.

-Ya somos dos… -susurró volviendo a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad, con más pasión.

Sus lenguas se buscaban con desesperación. Jill empezó a quitarle la chaqueta, y él terminó arrojándola al suelo. Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá sin dejar que sus bocas dejaran de tocarse, de sentir el cuerpo del uno contra el otro. Chris deslizó su mano izquierda por el muslo derecho de Jill. Le levantó un poco el vestido hasta llegar a su trasero.

Estaba cada vez más excitado, y tenía unas ganas enormes de follárselas, tantas como años había estado esperando. Se incorporaron un poco y terminó de quitarle el vestido. Se mordió el labio. Estaba espectacular.

-Me encanta que hagas eso… Te hace tan interesante… -dijo Jill mientras le echaba los brazos por el cuello. Le desanudó la corbata y la sujetó con la boca. Chris se quedó observándola durante instantes. Se le ocurrían unas cuantas de cosas…

-Eso me pertenece… -susurró quitándoselo de un tirón -. Date la vuelta.

Obediente, su compañera se puso de espaldas. Se quedó observándola durante unos instantes, y no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en las ganas que tenía de quitarle el sujetador y las bragas. Le cogió las manos y se las puso juntas antes de atárselas.

-No sé por qué… Creo que me va a gustar lo que viene luego… -soltó divertida la morena sin darse la vuelta. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Aún seguía sin creerse que estuviera allí con Chris.

-Túmbate bocarriba –le ordenó mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Sentía calor por todas partes, y parecía que en cualquier momento el pantalón iba a estallarle; su colega estaba muy contento.

Vio cómo Jill le tomaba la palabra y se echaba en el sofá. Terminó de quitarse la camisa y la dejó sobre una silla. Caminó hacia el sofá sintiéndose observado… y deseado. No se le pasó por alto cómo lo miraba de arriba abajo y cómo se le abrían los ojos. Siempre había visto ese deseo en todas las mujeres con las que había estado, pero verlo en los de Jill… era especial.

Se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a besarla por el cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su hombro. Sus gemidos de placer lo estaban volviendo loco, y no estaba dispuesto a parar hasta que se lo pidiera. Continuó bajando por sus pechos, masajeándolos a través del sujetador, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Pasó por encima de sus bragas, del centro de su deseo, sintiendo cómo se movía nerviosa.

-No pares… -murmuró Jill completamente excitada y cerrando los ojos. Chris no pudo evitar sonreír complacido mientras bajaba lentamente por su muslo izquierdo hasta llegar al pie. Le quitó los zapatos y volvió a subir hasta llegar a la parte superior del muslo -. Joder…

-Incorpórate un poco… -volvió a decir su compañero sin dejar de observarla. No dejaba de disfrutar con lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más incómodo con el pantalón.

Se quitó el cinturón y lo tiró al suelo sin saber muy bien dónde había caído. Se desabrochó también el botón del pantalón dejando casi liberada su erección. Se sintió algo más aliviado, aunque no lo suficiente. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto: quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Volvió a acercarse y le desabrochó el sujetador dejando completamente libres sus pechos, sus hermosos pechos.

Se mordió el labio una vez más y resopló. Le chupó un pezón, el otro. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, y estaba dispuesto a seguir dándole placer. Había soñado con ello muchas veces, y ahora que estaban allí iba a hacerlo realidad. Jugueteó con sus pechos un poco más hasta que de pronto lo pronunció.

-Para… -logró decir entre jadeos. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero quería reservarlo para más adelante. Aún tenía cuerda para un rato más -. Ahora… me toca a mí…

-¿Le he dado permiso, señorita Valentine? –se burló Chris sin poder dejar de pensar en la suerte que estaba teniendo esa noche. Era tan morboso, estaban tan entregados el uno al otro…

-No, pero he visto algo interesante saliendo de tu pantalón… y me gustaría probarlo… -el ex miembro de S.T.A.R.S. notó cómo se excitaba aún más. Esto ya era demasiado -. ¿Le importaría quitarme la corbata, señor Redfield?

Con un par de movimientos la corbata cayó al suelo. Jill lo empujó contra el sofá. Chris se dejó caer mirándola con curiosidad. Vio cómo se agachaba y le quitaba primero los zapatos. Luego fue bajándole poco a poco el pantalón hasta quitárselo por completo. Lo tiró sin echar la vista atrás. Tenía sus miras centradas en otros asuntos situados por la entrepierna de Chris.

-Vaya, vaya… -murmuró pasando la mano por encima de la erección de su compañero de juegos esa noche -. Veamos qué tenemos por aquí.

Y le bajó los calzoncillos de un tirón. Chris cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio. Al abrirlos vio cómo Jill jugueteaba con su pene pasando su lengua de arriba abajo. Lo agarró con la mano y empezó a moverlo con suavidad al principio, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo.

-Joder… -susurró Chris cerrando los ojos, notando cómo todos sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Si seguía así mucho más tiempo terminaría por correrse. A pesar de que estaba controlando la situación bastante bien estaba llegando un punto en el que casi le era imposible aguantar.

Se agarró con fuerza al sofá al sentir que se lo metía en la boca. Resopló. Cómo le gustaba. Cuántas veces se lo había imaginado en sueños. Entraba y salía a un ritmo cada vez más frenético, al ritmo que marcaba Jill. Era una auténtica diosa; le estaba encontrando el punto de maravilla. Se la chupaba entera, con decisión, y Chris podía sentirlo.

-Para… -la cortó entre jadeos y abriendo los ojos -. Dios… No sabes las ganas que tengo de follarte…

-Ya somos dos…

Chris se puso en pie y se agachó a coger su pantalón. En su cartera siempre llevaba un preservativo para casos de emergencia. Esa noche iba a darle un buen uso. No sabía en qué bolsillo había guardado la cartera, así que la buscó primero en el izquierdo sin suerte y luego en el derecho. Sacó el pequeño envoltorio comprobando que no estaba roto. Vio cómo Jill estaba pensativa mirando su piano.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho sobre un piano? –le preguntó dejándolo completamente sorprendido. ¿De verdad que iban a hacerlo allí? Él estaba encantado; le gustaba probar cosas diferentes, y si era con Jill… mejor todavía.

-La verdad es que no.

-Pues hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Estaba tan sexi vestida sólo con esas bragas que no podía dejar de contemplarla. Sin pensarlo la cogió en brazos y la llevó directa al piano. Suerte que todas las tapas estaban bajadas, porque iban a formar un escándalo de cuidado. La tumbó sobre la parte superior antes de rasgar el envoltorio del condón. Se lo colocó con cuidado y cogió aire. Estaba más que preparado para que ocurriera.

Le quitó las bragas casi de un tirón y le abrió un poco las piernas. Allí estaba el centro de su deseo, ése que deseaba coger, tocar y follar hasta no poder más. Le introdujo dos dedos ante el grito de sorpresa de Jill, que no se lo esperaba. Estaba muy lubricada, y eso excitó aún más a Chris. Suerte que el piano no era demasiado alto, porque se tendría que haber puesto de puntillas para poder llegar.

Le abrió aún más sus piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros antes de penetrarla con lentitud. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes disfrutando del momento. Si había un paraíso era aquel. Estaba tan bien allí dentro, tan caliente, tan ardiente… Comenzó a mover las caderas a buen ritmo sintiendo que estaba casi a punto de correrse. Sus gemidos se mezclaron, y estaba convencido de que si había algún vecino despierto los estaría escuchando.

-Dios, Chris… -murmuró Jill agarrándose a uno de los laterales del piano notando cómo el calor iba subiendo por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente por su entrepierna.

-No pienso parar hasta que te corras… Dámelo, Jill, vamos… -respondió apretando los dientes y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, pasándole cerca de la nariz. Cada segundo merecía la pena, y mucho.

Las fuerzas iban abandonándole poco a poco, hasta que con un gruñido se dejó ir. Respiró entrecortadamente viendo cómo Jill arqueaba su cuerpo y se quedaba tumbada sobre el piano con su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético. Chris salió de su interior y se quedó apoyado contra la pared recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Había sido sencillamente espectacular. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su primera vez con ella iba a ser así. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese mismo día iba a acabar con Umbrella y que iba a follar con la mujer a la que amaba desde hacía tiempo… Lo habría tomado por loco.

Ayudó a Jill a incorporarse. Ya había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Se quedaron observándose durante unos instantes en silencio. No hacían falta palabras; entre ellos nunca había sido necesario. Con una simple mirada se entendían. Se quedó sentada sobre la tapa del piano con una ligera sonrisa. Él también debía tener una cara de tonto bastante parecida.

-Creo que a partir de ahora cada vez que toque el piano no voy a poder quitármelo de la cabeza –le confesó Jill bajándose y agachándose para coger sus bragas.

Chris se quedó contemplando su trasero, y empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo. Pero no creía que estuviera preparado para un segundo asalto tan pronto. Él tampoco olvidaría aquel piano. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?


End file.
